inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Bomb
Bomb, labeled The Speech Disorder, is a male contestant on Inanimate Insanity who is also a member on Team Chickenleg. Personality Bomb is an interesting competitor. He apparently has a speech disorder, causing him to stutter on many words, causing many delays and stalls. His ability to explode has helped or delayed challenges for his team. Bomb has been known for being very eccentric, as he appears with many odd faces, making weird sounds and doing strange things. Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, Bomb was not seen in this episode that much, only when Knife talks once. he,s totally awesome! In A Lemony Lesson, Bomb was chosen by Balloon (due to him being "lots of exploding fun") after Pepper suggested Salt. During the competition, he and OJ were seen with Balloon as he kicked Taco into the tree. He commented that it was a bit harsh, though OJ disagreed. He was seen again when Pickle responded to Balloon when there were no lemons in the tree. In The Arena Of Death, Bomb was not seen in this episode either, only when all the characters were waiting when MePhone4 was about to explain the competition. In One-Shot Wonder, Bomb,OJ and Balloon were seen talking to each other about creating an alliance after Balloon was popped by Marshmallow in the previous episode. Bomb didn't understand what an alliance was but he agreed to join in. He and OJ were seen again ordering Chinese food from Fan on a phone. He exploded towards the end of the episode when OJ tripped and the Chinese food hit Bomb. The explosion sent Pickle flying to the other side of the gorge. In The Stacker, when Salt and Pepper were playing Frisbee and Salt tripped over, a bomb flew over and exploded on the two. It is unknown if that bomb was Bomb (the character) or just a random bomb. He apparently stacked his golfballs first, as explained in a video text. In War De Guacamole, Bomb was one of the contestants that participated in the obstacle course, along with Pickle and OJ. He jump along the platfoms over elephant feces with ease and as he was just about to hand the baton to Pickle, he began to speak when he started to stutter, which gave the other team enough time to pass. His team ended up losing and he was up for elimination. In Sugar Rush, Bomb voted for Balloon at elimination along with the rest of his team. After the elimination, OJ and Bomb were seen talking about how happy they were that Balloon was eliminated. But OJ soon realized that they're alliance was gone as well, and invites Pickle and Taco into the alliance. During the challenge, OJ and Bomb worked together and found a candy tree, collecting 20 pieces of candy each, the only ones on their team. Because of that, OJ and Bomb both got immunity, while the rest of Team Chickenleg was up for elimination. In 4Seeing The Future, OJ and Bomb had immunity, so they both recieved cookies from MePhone4S. OJ gave his cookie to Bomb, stating he could not eat it. He was seen later asking Salt why she wasn't trying, only to get a slap for a response, and exploded, sending Salt to the other side of the quicksand. He, Lightbulb and Pickle were up for elimination. In The Snowdown, along with Lightbulb and Pickle, Bomb was up for elimination. The three were sent ot the new elimination area, where MePhone4 is already waiting. 308 people voted, 69 of which voted for Bomb, who recieved a candycane as a prize. After Lightbulb's elimination, he and Pickle are dropped out of the elimination area, into a pile of snow. During the challenge, Bomb starts to say he wants to get a tree with OJ, when suddenly Salt confronts him and says that she is going with OJ, who gets inbetween Bomb and Salt, saying they should go together. He appears later interrupting Salt and OJ, suggesting they go back. The three use the pathetic tree as a sled to go back to the other side. His team ended up winning the challenge. In Double Digit Desert, Paper threw Bomb to explode and clear the cactuses. Bomb later reappeared, OJ asks him how he returned, and Bomb starts to stutter out a response very slowly, OJ just drops the subject. The two conquer most of the challenge, including the electric fence and Tyler. Once at the finish line, Bomb states that he should win, but OJ says that he deserves it due to his higher intelligence. Bomb slaps him, making OJ even angrier. Soon, Bomb reaches out and pushes OJ and crosses the finish line and takes the win for himself. MePhone4 then states that for winning the challenge, he and Bow win a trip around the earth. Bomb invites everyone but Balloon, because of his fatness. In Aquatic Conflict, Bomb won immuntiy and recieved a bendy straw. He later greeted OJ, only for him to yell back at him about how he betrayed him last episode. Bomb was not seen the entire challenge, making it unknown if he even competed at all (perhaps he was unable to without the help of OJ). In Teh Awsum Sammich, during the challenge, which was not to explode, Bomb says that he ate something really weird before and doesn't deserve to live. He then explodes, MePhone says that since Bomb he is eliminated. Although, due to this not being a real episode, Bomb is not eliminated in this episode. However, he is eliminated in the real Episode 12, Crappy Anniversary, much to his stammering displeasure. Before he was, he didn't do much in the episode other than stare oddly at the recap being pushed off a cliff, and after he was, he screamed like a girl as the Fist Thingy punched him away. In Inanimate Smackdown, the other contestants at Idiotic Island notice that no one showed up last time, until Baseball notices Bomb falling from the sky, still screaming. Everyone screams as he hurtles towards them, but the episode ends before the impact, leaving everyone's fate unknown. In The Great Escape, Bomb's explosion was revealed to have destroyed the Idiotic Island jail cell, resulting in everyone being freed. Bomb and the other eliminated contestants use a tree boat to escape the island, but Salt ends up getting them all caught. MePhone commands the contestants to catch the eliminated contestants, and OJ retrieves Bomb as revenge for his backstabbing of their alliance. MePhone later sends all of them to a convenient Idiotic Island clone, the only thing being different is a 2 hung on the bars. Everyone falls into the cage, and Bomb then falls in and explodes once again, merely resulting in the 2 flying away, erasing any differences between the old and new prisons. Trivia *'''Running gag: '''Bomb explodes when he collides with numerous objects. **His explosions have usually either helped or messed up challenges. *Bomb's speech disorder has commonly been mistaken for Tourette's syndrome, however, Bomb has not been known for shouting out random words, but rather stuttering on many words. *Bomb has been shown multiple times with a strange face, compared to the others. *Bomb is one of two contestants to be eliminated in a fake episode. *Bomb's dialogue was subtitled in the first episode he spoke in, but subtitles were abandoned in all of his later appearances. *There is a character on BFDIA (who also tried to join BFDI) called Bomby, however, he has no relation to Bomb. Bombnewidle.png Bomb_2.png Bomb_3.png Bomb_4.png Bomb_5.png Bomb_6.png Bomb_7.png 139px-Bomb_Idle.png|Bomb's Idle Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Male Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Merged Category:Arms and Legs Category:Explosive